


Fill e ficlet

by cicia3



Series: Ficlet scritte durante gli event del gruppo We are out for prompt [5]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Genderbending, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcuni fill scritti durante le iniziative organizzate dal gruppo We are out for prompt e una ficlet.</p><p>i. Felix mette su il broncio. «Non vuoi fare neanche un po' di pratica col tuo migliore amico? Mi sembri nei guai.» E ammicca.<br/>«Tu più di me. Sei tu quello senza mutande.» {Wolfgang/Felix}<br/>ii. È difficile non notarlo, non notare il suo bel viso, completato da quegli occhialini rotondi. È difficile, per Lito, ignorare i suoi occhi gentili quando si staccano dalla tela e si posano su di lui. {Teen!Lito/Teen!Hernando}<br/>iii. Wanda aveva gli occhi di chi ha visto tanto e sofferto tanto, e, invece che continuare a soffrire, ha deciso di distruggere la sofferenza a mani nude, sbriciolandola tra le dita. {Fem!Wolfgang/Male!Kala}<br/>iiii. È il bacio di Lito e Herando, appassionato, che si fonde con quello tenero di Will e Riley, che si infrange in quello determinato di Kala e Wolfgang, che trascina via quello devoto di Nomi e Neeta, che si riversa come un fiume in piena nel tumulto del sangue che pompa nelle vene di Capheus. {Shamelss PWP, anche se non eccessivamente grafica. Tutti/Tutti.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill e ficlet

**#01  
Prompt**: quando, davanti ad un video particolarmen esplicito, i due si guardano e decidono di darsi sollievo a vicenda.

Wolfgang/Felix, Teen!AU con un primo bacio

 

  
 

«Wolfie, Wolfie, guarda quelli! Guarda quelli là, dai... Ma sì, dai, guardali, non coprirti la faccia, scemo! Si stanno solo baciando, non vedi? Quello lo conosciamo, poi, guarda: è il tipo dell'ultimo anno che abbiamo preso a pugni l'altra volta – ok, quello che io tenuto fermo e tu hai pestato. È uguale. E quella tipa... Wolfie, guarda, le sta ficcando la lingua in gola! Dio, vorrei poterlo fare anche io, con una così... Oddio, adesso le tocca le tette e lei... Oh, cazzo, Wolfie, lei le sta tastando il-»

Wolfgang interrompe i bisbigli concitati di Felix tappandogli la bocca con la mano. Ha su la sua espressione più solida, la più seria in cui la faccia di un ragazzino di quattordici anni si sia mai serrata.

Però è color rosso bordeaux, la sua faccia.

Non è fatto per queste cose, Wolfgang. Per le ragazze, e per l'amore. Lui è fatto per picchiare chi lo picchia, per vendicarsi dei ragazzini crudeli, per gonfiarli di botte e pisciare sopra le loro ferite.

Non sa cosa fare in situazioni del genere. Lo sconcertano, lo immobilizzano... e quindi guarda, perché non può altro.

Ma un momento dopo deve ritirare la mano, in preda a una sensazione umida e appiccicaticcia: è Felix che ha preso a mordergli e leccargli le dita per potersi liberare la bocca.

Wolfgang lo guarda malissimo e si pulisce sulla felpa, un po' risentito. L'altro gli regala uno dei suoi sorrisi più smaglianti (e più sdentati, visto che la settimana prima gli ha buttato giù un dente con un pugno proprio il tipo che stanno spiando).

«Ehi, Wolfie, ma tu sai fare come fanno loro?»

Wolfgang guarda ancora la coppietta e rimane per un istante ipnotizzato da tutte quelle mani che si muovono a ritmi complementari, dalle quelle lingue che si vedono appena, prima di insinuarsi nelle bocche.

Scuote la testa e fa segno di no.

Felix ghigna ancora. «Beh, ci pensa il tuo super migliore amico qui presente a insegnarti, no? Così non ti dovrai vergognare più. Avanti.»

Lo prende per il cappuccio della felpa e, per tirarselo vicino, fa scivolare il cappuccio sulla sua testa. Wolfgang non sa nemmeno che diavolo stia succedendo, ma un momento dopo sente qualcosa poggiarsi sulle sue labbra, piano piano. E chiude gli occhi perché è bello e gentile, e apre appena la bocca, timidamente, quando sente la lingua chiedere il permesso. E poi, alla fine, morde un po' le labbra di Felix, che gli sorride ancora.

«Lupo.»

 

 

«Che stai facendo?» chiede tranquillamente quando entra e trova Felix spalmato sul divano, le gambe aperte e i boxer alle caviglie.

«Guardo un video porno, che domande. Ugh, guarda quella, Wolfie... guarda che tette... oh, cazzo, guarda lui che _cazzo_!»

Wolfgang scuote la testa e sorride, divertito. Si accomoda accanto all'altro; Felix è quasi completamente partito – lo conosce da troppo tempo per non saper distinguere i segnali: palpebre pesantissime, bocca semiaperta, guance lievemente rosa. La postura rilassata, il corpo abbandonato.

Wolfgang allora si accomoda meglio, perché se Felix è tranquillo, allora è una giornata tranquilla. Mentre i minuti scorrono e i gemiti dei due attori aumentano di intensità, Wolfgang sente lentamente la propria erezione indurirsi.

Non perché il film sia eccitante, non particolarmente, ma perché il respiro di Felix è cambiato: è più lento, appesantito, e ogni tanto dalle sue labbra scappa un sospiro profondo.

«Quella tipa... Wolfie, guarda, le sta ficcando la lingua in gola.»

Wolfgang sbuffa una risata, e la mano scende al cavallo dei pantaloni.

«... Dio, vorrei poterlo fare anche io, con... con una così...» dice Felix, e ormai il suo membro è completamente eretto.

È il guardarlo che fa provare a Wolfgang una fitta improvvisa al basso ventre, un bisogno che inizia pian piano a vorticare e che gli fa arricciare le dita.

«Oddio, adesso le tocca le tette e lei...» ansima Felix. «Oh, cazzo, Wolfie, lei le sta tastando il-»

Proprio in quel momento decide di voltarsi e vede che lui lo sta guardando, vede la sua mano.

E le sue labbra si piegano di lato, verso l'alto, nella smorfia compiaciuta e sorniona di chi ha capito tutto. «Vuoi che ti insegni?» propone, innocente.

Wolfgang scuote la testa in segno di diniego, riprendendo a toccarsi con più intento. «Sei arrivato tardi, stavolta so già tutto.»

Felix mette su il broncio. «Non vuoi fare neanche un po' di pratica col tuo migliore amico? Mi sembri nei guai.» E ammicca.

«Tu più di me. Sei tu quello senza mutande.»

Felix non aspetta ancora e si allunga per tirarlo a sé. Si sbilancia, gli cade quasi sopra, il realtà, perché Wolfgang è più grosso e pesante di lui, ormai.

È Wolfgang che lo tira su e gli passa un braccio attorno alle spalle, protettivo.

«Manca il cappuccio, stavolta» soffia Felix al suo orecchio, lasciando poi un bacio veloce poco più sotto.

Wolfgang chiude gli occhi e lo lascia fare, completamente in pace. Lascia che Felix lo distenda, perché si fida di lui più di chiunque altro al mondo, e si fa spogliare dalle sue mani lunghe e fredde. Si abbandona alle loro carezze ferme, veloci, sicure; e la testa cade di lato, la bocca si schiude quando sente che Felix lo prende in bocca. Caldo e bagnato, irriverente, non aspetta. Ci vuole poco perché Wolfgang ceda.

«Ora ricambia il favore, su, su» lo sprona Felix, dandogli un colpetto sul ginocchio.

«Non sono un cane» dice Wolfgang, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Distende i muscoli stirandosi placidamente e poi punta Felix e lo atterra, le mani alle spalle.

Lo bacia con affetto, le labbra aperte che succhiano sul collo con forza e persistenza, che mordono.

«No, infatti. Sei un lupo.»

 

 

 

 

 **#02  
Prompt**: Lito/Hernando, Teen!AU, Lito partecipa alla recita della scuola e ha l'impressione che il ragazzo che si occupa delle scenografie lo guardi spesso. E spera davvero di non sbagliarsi, perché potrebbe avere una cotta per lui.

  
  
 

«... E non credo proprio, signora, che la cosa possa andare a buon fine. Pertanto, io-»

Lito si interrompe a metà, il braccio alzato enfaticamente in aria, e guarda alla sua destra. Visto che la data dello spettacolo si sta avvicinando, i ragazzi che si occupano delle scenografie hanno iniziato a lavorare anche durante le prove degli attori, e da una decina di giorni sono stati piazzati lì dietro le quinte, in un angolo.

A Lito non danno fastidio. Gli piace sentirsi osservato, altrimenti non avrebbe mai deciso di frequentare il corso di teatro. Sa di essere bravo, poi, in quello che fa, e vedere che c'è un piccolo pubblico che ama guardarlo e ascoltare il suo monologo lo carica di coraggio e adrenalina.

Potrebbe avere qualcosa a che fare, l'adrenalina, con il ragazzo che sta dipingendo lo sfondo stellato. Gli pare si chiami Hernando – oh, andiamo, ne è sicuro. Lito lo conosce di vista, e una volta ha per caso sentito la professoressa chiamarlo così mentre gli diceva di dipingere con meno fervore, o avrebbe sparso pittura anche sul palco, e Lito ha sorriso e Hernando ha sorriso con lui,  _a_  lui... e da allora Lito non ha dimenticato il suo nome.

È difficile non notarlo, non notare il suo bel viso, completato da quegli occhialini rotondi. È difficile, per Lito, ignorare i suoi occhi gentili quando si staccano dalla tela e si posano su di lui.

E allora Lito smette di recitare, solo per un momento, e gli sorride, proprio come adesso.

Forse Hernando è interessato alla recita... o forse, pensa Lito, una piacevole e strana sensazione che gli serra lo stomaco, forse Hernando è interessato a lui.

E spera davvero di non sbagliarsi, perché ha tutta l'intenzione di chiedergli di aiutarlo a ripassare la parte... magari davanti a un caffè.

  
  
  
  
  
  
 **#03  
Pompt**: Felix/Wolfgang: le mani, gli occhi, la lingua, Wolfgang non sapeva più cosa fosse suo e cosa di Felix, p0rn

  
  
 

Era ogni volta un intreccio perfetto, stordente. Forse era questo ciò che Wolfgang cercava, la sicurezza di potersi perdere in lui senza paura, di potersi abbandonare nel suo abbraccio, certo che non sarebbe mai stato lasciato cadere.

Era ogni volta una carezza naturale, né morbida né ruvida, ma esattamente calibrata al punto giusto. Una stretta scherzosa sul cavallo dei pantaloni, una risata che si scioglieva in un gemito, una ricerca che andava sempre a buon fine, perché entrambi sapevano sempre cosa cercare e dove trovarlo. Dove trovarsi.

Ed era ogni volta frettoloso, così diverso da quando Wolfgang si scopava un volto sconosciuto e lo faceva con lentezza e mollezza, perché tanto cosa sarebbe cambiato? Cosa ci sarebbe stato da inseguire? Con Felix, invece, c'era la paura profondamente segreta di mandare tutto a puttane; e così si iniziava piano e si proseguiva con furia famelica, per prendere tutto prima delle avvisaglie di un sogno che sfuma.

E ogni volta Wolfgang non sapeva cosa fosse suo e cosa di Felix, le mani gli occhi la lingua di Wolfgang le mani gli occhi la lingua di Felix. In fretta, in fretta, in fretta. Un'armonia a velocità folle. Solo per riprendere fiato, intrecciati nel letto e sudati, e rendersi conto che potevano davvero avere tutto ciò. Solo per ricominciare.

 

 

  
 **#04  
Prompt**: genderswap: Fem!Wolfgang e Male!Kala. Lui è intimidito eppure attratto dalla forza di quella donna.

  
  
 

Wanda aveva gli occhi di chi ha visto tanto e sofferto tanto, e, invece che continuare a soffrire, ha deciso di distruggere la sofferenza a mani nude, sbriciolandola tra le dita. Occhi impenetrabili, di ghiaccio.

Wanda sapeva cos'era la brutalità, sapeva uccidere con freddezza e la vendetta per lei era l'unica scelta possibile. Camminava su una strada oscura, e non era intenzionata ad abbandonarla. Vi si ergeva al centro, orgogliosa, rassegnata nella sua risoluzione, come fosse l'unica cosa che potesse fare.

Wanda era provocatoria, una tentazione continua. Un diavolo sotto le mentite spoglie di un angelo biondo, era curve morbide e pelle chiara e ciglia bagnate sotto la pioggia.

Era tutto questo e molto di più, e Kaam l'amava e aveva timore della sua oscurità e, proprio per la sua oscurità, aveva più voglia di tenerla stretta tra le braccia. Consolarla, baciare il suo bellissimo volto marmoreo. La fiera donna lupo, la combattente che aveva scelto lui... e che Kaam, a sua volta, aveva scelto.

 

 

 

 

**Bonus**

**Fusione panica**

 

 

 

Nomi affonda nelle labbra di Neeta.

Sono dolci, e si perde nella languidezza del loro sapore mentre Neeta, impetuosa, si muove sotto di lei. Nomi sorride sulla sua bocca – Will sorride sulla sua bocca. La bocca di Riley.

Si incontrano in un sogno, a metà tra due mondi, in uno spazio che non dovrebbe esistere eppure è lì, c'è, e loro sono lì, le braccia magre di Riley intorno al collo di Will – le braccia di Hernando intorno al collo di Lito. Dio, come lo stringe, come lo tocca, solo Hernando sa farlo sentire così, in fiamme mentre si perde nella sua bocca. E Lito lo stringe a sé, forte – e Wolfgang stringe forte a sé Kala.

La vita di lei è sottile, perfetta per le mani di Wolfgang, sembra fatta su misura. Attorciglia l'indice tra i riccioli scuri, lei alza il mento e scopre il collo, ed è un angelo, è la benedizione e la maledizione del lupo. Wolfgang morde la pelle scura e tenera dietro il suo orecchio, la sente gemere flebilmente – e Neeta geme, e Nomi lecca la pelle morbida dietro il suo orecchio. L'orecchino tribale di Neeta le fa il solletico al naso e Nomi ride e Neeta ride – e Lito ride, Hernando che mormora un 'quanto sei sciocco, ti amo, ti amo' e Lito ha quasi voglia di piangere – e Capheus ha quasi voglia di piangere, e non sa perché, ma poi vede davanti a sé Kala, bruna e nuda e splendente come una dea, e il cuore gli batte forte.

Il cuore batte forte mentre Sun avanza lentamente sui tacchi e studia il profilo di Will, e traccia la linea delle sue sopracciglia, con attenzione, mentre lui gira il volto. Riley lo insegue con un bacio tenace e timido e le sue labbra si schiantano su quelle di Sun, che le accolgono con sorpresa, non le lasciano.

E il cuore batte forte, i cuori battono, rombano, la confusione di tante voci non è mai stata più simile a una sublime melodia. È il bacio di Lito e Hernando, appassionato, che si fonde con quello tenero di Will e Riley, che si infrange in quello determinato di Kala e Wolfgang, che trascina via quello devoto di Nomi e Neeta, che si riversa come un fiume in piena nel tumulto del sangue che pompa nelle vene di Capheus – e in tutto questo, Sun, la calma negli occhi di tempesta, allunga la mano e la passa tra i capelli di Nomi.

Soffici, Sun accompagna il gesto di Neeta, la aiuta nelle sue carezze, e Kala dolcemente si unisce a loro, e Capheus lenisce la disperazione che tentano di trattenere accarezzando la schiena di una, di tutte, di tutti.

Lito bacia Hernando, pare non abbia intenzione si staccarsi più dalla sua bocca, e dunque Will bacia Hernando e Lito bacia Will, mani che vagano su muscoli della schiena, su spalle forti, che incontrano le curve sinuose di un piccolo seno, di fianchi morbidi – Nomi bacia Hernando, dio, ora sa perché Lito lo ama tanto, ora Lito sa perché Nomi ami tanto Neeta.

E l'amore viaggia nei loro sospiri, la solitudine pare lontana, il dolore non esiste se non nella forma dell'estenuante attesa dell'orgasmo. Qualcuno geme più forte, è Kala che sente per la prima volta delle dita scivolare in lei, è Wolfgang che si ritrova l'erezione stretta e protetta tra due mani diverse, mentre qualcuno gli bacia la tempia, qualcun altro gli accarezza la coscia, le dita di un altro cercano tra le sue gambe e gli spezzano il respiro.

Will abbandona la testa sulla spalla di Kala, Sun appoggia la bocca sul lobo del suo orecchio, si abbracciano, mani e gambe avvolgono, stringono, toccano, frugano, niente è sbagliato e ognuno sa cosa vuole l'altro, ognuno sente cosa l'altro desidera e a sua volta prova il lancinante desiderio di soddisfare.

Wolfgang si perde nel profumo di donna, il suo corpo sfrega su quello di Kala che è anche quello di Riley, lei che si aggrappa a lui, l'altra che fa lo stesso.

Baciare uno è baciare l'altro, è baciare tutti. Scivolare in uno è sentirsi riempito, la carne che accoglie è la carne che si tende, i nervi che si allungano e lo stomaco che si attorciglia e la lingua che cerca e il piacere che pulsa, il piacere, il piacere, il piacere...

Il fiato si ferma, un sobbalzo collettivo.

Kala sorride tra le braccia di Wolfgang, Lito è al sicuro tra le gambe di Hernando, Capheus scoppia a ridere, sdraiato sul pavimento, le labbra di Sun si piegano verso l'alto mentre lei scivola contro la parete della doccia, i muscoli completamente sciolti, un dolore piacevole nell'assenza.

«Ti amo... ti amo.»

Nomi affonda nelle labbra di Neeta.

 


End file.
